


My office

by MadamPuddifoot9



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cuties, Downworlders, Fluff, Gay, Lemons, M/M, Magnus/Alec - Freeform, Malec, Malec fic, The Institute - Freeform, chairman meow - Freeform, downworlder meeting, head of the NY institute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPuddifoot9/pseuds/MadamPuddifoot9
Summary: Alec wants to show Magnus something in his office. Fluffy. Fluff.





	My office

“That went better than expected.” Magnus noted as they walked down the stone walled corridor in the institute. 

“It did.” Alec agreed. “Izzy always said Meliorn was the only seelie that was trustworthy. Well, almost. You know what I mean. I’m glad he’s helping to get through to the queen.”

Magnus made a noise in agreement, he felt Alec’s pinky finger brush his and automatically a bolt of electricity plunged through him. He looked at his Shadowhunter, tall, gorgeous, smart and found he was looking right back at him like he was the creator of the heavens. Magnus swallowed. It took his breath away when Alec looked at him like that. Especially when he was the lucky one.

Alec smiled that lopsided smile of his as they kept walking. Then he casually slipped his hand onto Magnus’ ringed one. Magnus closed his fingers around Alec’s and squeezed gently. 

“So Raphael is waiting for you in the commands centre but that’s where Izzy is so I guess that gives me time to show you something in my office?” He cocked his head just as Magnus raised his eyebrows “yeah, there’s really no way to say that without sounding dirty, is there?”

“Not really.” Magnus agreed as they slowed to a stop outside Alec’s office door. “But I like it so much when you talk dirty, Alexander.”

“Stop.” Alec grinned but Magnus saw the tips of his ears were tinged red.

“Maybe you could say that you need me in your office? No... that doesn’t work. How about you want me to come in your office? Hmm... nope. Always dirty.” Magnus teases quietly as two Shadowhunters walk past. One holds out a clipboard and asks Alec’s permission to sign out weapons. He scribbles his signature without even looking. His other hand still clutching Magnus’. They thank him and walk off. 

“Come on.” Alec sighs and he opens the heavy door and pulls Magnus into the room.

The room smells so like Alec and it makes Magnus relax at once. He barely gets a glimpse of the large wooden desk before Alec had him pinned to the back of the closed door. 

He cages him quickly with hands on either side of Magnus’ head and they begin kissing passionately, Magnus immediately slips his hands Low around Alec’s waist and pulls him tight into his body just as Alec’s tongue pushes into his gently and he moans in appreciation.

 

“I REGRET MY LIFE DECISIONS!”

Magnus cracks his neck as the loud voice rings through the room, he pulls awkwardly back from Alec’s mouth and Alec drops his hands and jumps in shock.

“Max!” He half shouts, “what the hell?”

Magnus looks at the small brown leather couch in the corner of the room. Max is perched on the edge of his seat. His eyes screwed shut, his hands covering his ears. On his lap is a tablet. 

“You were in a meeting! I thought I’d wait for you!” Max shouts and his eyes are still screwed shut. 

“By the angel!” Alec mutters. Magnus straightened his now slightly crumbled dark green shirt. He pats the various chains around his neck back into place awkwardly. His hand them wipes at his mouth a little, this is very awkward. 

“You could have spoken or coughed! Anything.” Alec snaps back at his little brother “what do you need anyway? Oh and you can open your eyes now, idiot.”

Max gingery opens his eyes and then looks between his brother and Magnus who wonders if he should leave.

“Seriously. You both need to get a room or something.” Max says 

“Max.” Alec says slowly. “Again. Why are you in my office?”

Alec’s eyes then fall onto the tablet in his little brother’s lap.

“Max Lightwood!” Alec says and he snaps the tablet off his brother “that my tablet. That’s clave business. You have no right reading these files. That’s classified information.”

“Maybe you should pick a better password than a cat’s name!” Max says in defence and Magnus’ heart flutters at the sentiment. He loves Alec so much. 

“Max.” Alec says in a warning tone. 

“Okay. Fine. Me and Toby are sick of being left out of missions, and yes I know ‘we’re too young’ blah blah but you and Jace and even Izzy were doing way worse stuff than me at my age and it’s not fair that I’m getting left out of it. I mean, let me go on a hunt- a mission! Let me do-“

“-fine!” Alec shouts over his brother .

Max shuts up quickly and looks pleased. “Really?”

Alec sighs “you take your training parter and you can go and check out this nest of shax demons.”   
Alec pulls the file up on the screen and types in his permission. “Take Jace.”

Max begins to protest and Magnus thinks he’s pushing his luck. He’s right as Alec cuts across him “- no buts. Jace goes too. Take it or leave it.”

“Take it.” Max mumbles.

“Go.” Alec says and Max walks towards the door.

“Hey Magnus, by Magnus.” He says 

“Goodbye, Max. Good luck.” He adds as the young Shadowhunter closes the door behind him.

“Oh my god.” Alec whines as he walks to Magnus and drops his head into the crook of his neck.

“Well. That was an eventful five minutes.” Magnus says as he rubs Alec’s back lightly.

“Siblings.” Alec mutters.

 

“So. Did you actually have something to show me or...” Magnus asks

Alec pulls back looking sheepish. “No. I just wanted to kiss you.”

Magnus laughs and leans in to peck Alec’s lips.

“You better go find Our head vamp.” Alec says “take him back to the dumort.”

“Indeed.” Magnus nods “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Can’t wait.” Alec says genuinely and there goes Magnus’ heart again. Fluttering wildly.

He pressed one more kiss to Alec’s lips. And then a few more for luck. 

“Go.” Alec laughs against him “before my little brother comes back and I have to give him a better mission.”

“I’m gone. I’m gone.” Magnus says holding his hands up in defeat. As he turns to leave Alec pulls him in one more time.

“Okay go.” Alec says and Magnus leaves the office on cloud nine.


End file.
